


Texts from Last Night

by Envious_Yet (parkbom)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Non-graphic everything, Romance, Slash, Some crude humor, Some crude language, Texting format, Texts From Last Night, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbom/pseuds/Envious_Yet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack attends college somewhere in California. Budding romances, old relationships, and lusty little wolves make things difficult, not to mention humorous. *All of the story is in TFLN format, and some of the texts (they will be labeled) are from the TFLN site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> If the format bothers you, please make a suggestion on how I can improve it! I was kind of experimenting with it, really. I'm not sure when the next chapter will make an appearance, but hopefully soon, if I'm not too busy. Most of the chapter titles will be inspired by songs, but the song usually doesn't have much prevalence to the actual chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please also point out any grammatical or spelling errors you see! :) 
> 
> Texts are set up like this:  
> (first three phone number digits) italicized + bold: name of person sending // name of person receiving, time
> 
> :* = kissy face

(203) – Stiles

(917) – Derek

(541) – Scott

(703) – Allison

(333) – Lydia

(989) – Jackson

(214) – Danny

(119) – Sheriff Stilinski

(566) – Melissa McCall

** Chapter I: Highway to Hell **

(203) **_Stiles // Scott, 9: 45 am, Sunday, August 31 st_**

Hey man, when are you coming?

(541)

We’ll be there soon. Allison and Lydia got held up with more ‘packing crises.’

(203)

I pity you, dude.

(541)

Derek might actually bust a cap. Don’t be surprised if he shows up early, alone, and pissed.

(203)

How wonderful. I love it when he’s angry. My back and the wall have gotten really acquainted with each other lately. I hate you.

(541)

Psh. You love me. See you soon.

(203)

Yeah, yeah, whatever. If we’re late for our first day of college because of your girlfriend and Lydia, I’m going to shoot something.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Allison, 9:51 am_**

Do you have my vibrator?

(703)

The purple one?

(333)

And the glittery one.

(703)

Only the purple one, I think. Ask Danny if he has the glittery one, I think I remember leaving it at his house last week.

(333)

‘Kay thanks.

(703)

:) 

 

(333) **_Lydia // Danny, 9:53 am_**

Hey, bitch, do you have my glittery vibrator?

(214)

Yep. I was using it to freak Jackson out. That okay?

(333)

Totally fine, just don’t forget it. I love that thing. It has, like, three settings.

(214)

I know. ;)

(333)

LOL, were you using it?

(214)

Maybe…

(333)

Whatever, just don’t forget it or I’ll murder you.

(214)

Pleasant as always, Lyds. Btw, Stiles is getting kind of antsy, get here soon.

(333)

Poor baby. We’ll be there in like five min.

(214)

‘Kay. See you.

 

(119) **_Sheriff Stilinski // Stiles, 9:53 am_**

I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to see you off.

(203)

Aw, that’s okay, dad. We said our goodbyes last night. Besides, I’m not going that far away.

(119)

I know, I just wish I could be there to see you off.

(203)

Don’t worry about it. Everything is going smoothly. Well, they’re not here yet, but they’ve got time.

(119)

Not that much… Don’t be late!

(203)

Danny and I are ready! The girls wanted to pack more.

(119)

Of course they did. Well, call me when you get there, son.

(203)

Will do, dad. Bye.

(119)

Bye.

 

(566) **_Melissa McCall // Scott, 9:54 am_**

Sweetie, don’t forget the snacks I left you guys in the fridge.

(541)

Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Jackson was already complaining about being hungry, and no doubt Stiles will feel the deep need for food soon also.

(566)

I don’t know how you boys eat so much. Oh, well, be careful and make sure Stiles takes his Adderall.

(541)

Yeah, I won’t. We wouldn’t want him to crash. Allison says goodbye, by the way.

(566)

Say goodbye from me! Allison is such a sweet girl, don’t lose her, Scott.

(541)

Trust me mom, I don’t plan to. Well, I’ll call you when we get there, okay.

(566)

Of course. I’ll see you in a week.

(541)

Bye, mom.

(566)

Bye, honey.

 

(917) **_Derek // Stiles, 10:00 am_**

We’re almost there.

(203)

Oh, good. I was starting to worry.

(917)

Scott and Allison are going with you in your car. Danny and Lydia are driving with Jackson and I’m taking my Camaro alone. If you need to put any extra luggage in my car, go ahead.

(203)

You’re driving alone? Won’t that be super boring?

(917)

I think I’ll survive.

(203)

Heh. Yeah, I guess you will, sour wolf.

(917)

Don’t call me that. We’ve arrived.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Stiles, 11:35_**

I love you and I miss you.

(203)

You’re so lucky Scott’s taking over driving for now. Is your car really that bad?

(333)

The sexual tension isn’t even the worst of it. They’re playing metal, Stiles, metal. FML.

(203)

You can move to my car if you want, but we’d probably have to kick out Allison, and then Scott would want to go with her so then Danny would have to leave Jackson’s car and then Scott and Jackson would be in the same car.

(333)

FML. What about Derek’s car?

(203)

He’s being a lone wolf again. I think he likes it far too much.

(333)

Damn. Oh, well, I’ll just have to trick them into changing it.

(203)

That’s my girl. Oh, yeah, and Allison just told me that Danny told her that Michael Beaton told him that Jackson was asking about you at the party on Saturday. We’re all wondering where you were, but Jackson seems convinced you were hooking up with that hot Spanish exchange student Antonio Alvarez.

(333)

LOL I can’t believe he thinks that. I was with my parents at a ‘family dinner.’ Aka them trying to make up for missing most of my life.

(203)

Oh, that’s a lot more boring than I thought it would be. Can I tell Jackson that you were getting stoned with a group of Mexican Africans behind McDonalds just to practice your Spanish?

(333)

Whatever you want, hon. Make Jackson jealous for me?

(203)

Flirt with Allison or Scott. That always works too, and they totally get it.

(333)

I love you.

(203)

I love you too. :)

 

(333) **_Lydia // Danny, 11: 44 am_**

Turn off the metal and I’ll do whatever you want.

(214)

I want the dildo.

(333)

Deal. But you have to eventually use it on Jackson.

(214)

Deal. What station?

(333)

98.5

 

(703) **_Allison // Lydia, 11: 46 am_**

Stiles just told us the most hilarious story about you and those Mexican Africans that go to East.

(333)

Oh, really? Do you believe it?

(703)

Why of course. In fact, I was planning on telling Jackson everything, it’s so convincing.

(333)

You do that, girl, and I’ll get Scott to buy you that bag I saw you eyeing in the Louis Vuitton mag.

(703)

Done. :)

(333)

;)

 

(203) **_Stiles // MASS TEXT [Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Derek], 12:01 pm_**

I’m hungry, we’re stopping. There’s a Joes Crab Shack at the next exit and I want seafood. Any complaints?

(333) **_Lydia //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

None, as long as Jackson pays.

(989) **_Jackson // MASS REPLY_**

I fucking hate you all. But fine.

 

(541) **_Scott // Jackson, 12:12 pm_**

I found out what Lydia was doing on Saturday.

(989)

Tell me.

(541)

Ask nicely.

(989)

Fuck you, McCall.

(541)

Whatever. I guess you don’t really want to know.

(989)

Fine. Please tell me.

(541)

Apparently she was smoking with Laterrence, Juan Hernandez, and Anita Gomez from East. You know those half-black half-Mexican kids?

(989)

Oh. Why do I care?

(541)

Well, she also hooked up with Antonio Alvarez afterwards, or at least that’s what Kirsten Bailey told Ashlee Armstrong who told Greenberg who ran into Stiles at the supermarket this morning and told him. Then Stiles told us in the car.

(989)

What the fuck? Antonio Alvarez?

(541)

Jealous?

(989)

Of course not. We broke up. But she could do better.

(541)

You mean she could do you.

(989)

Whatever, McCall. I’d hang onto Allison as tightly as you can, because when she gets to college, she’ll suddenly realize you’re a fucking idiot and dump your ass. What will you do then?

(541)

I got into the same college as you guys, didn’t I? And trust me, I’m not about to lose Allison any time soon.

 

(203) **_Stiles // Derek, 12:14 pm_**

Stop looking so grumpy. You’re scaring the children.

(917)

You mean I’m scaring you?

(203)

Asshole. Come on, smile a little! You’re going to college with the rest us!

(917)

I’m not really sure that’s a good thing.

(203)

Of course it is. Aren’t you excited to teach twenty-year-olds about the mythology of the wolf in Mr. Bronstein’s class?

(917)

I’m not sure becoming the Mythology and Legend TA was the best idea.

(203)

It is. It totally is because you get paid, you get to live on-campus with us, and you get free meals!

(917)

Whatever. Are you going to eat that crab leg?

(203)

You’re seriously asking me for a crab leg over text?

(917)

I’m taking it.

(203)

Fine, but I get your potato.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Allison, 12: 15 pm_**

We have to hook up Stiles and Derek. Pronto.

(703)

I agree. What’s the plan?

(333)

I don’t know, but I’ll think of something soon.

(333)

Oh my god, did you just see that? Stiles totally just traded a crab leg for Derek’s potato! That’s love right there.

(703)

Boys. So stupid. But so hot.

(333)

;)

 

(214) **_Danny // Jackson, 12: 15 pm_**

What’s wrong? You look constipated.

(989)

Gee, thanks. And nothing.

(214)

Find out what Lydia was doing on Saturday?

(989)

Did EVERYONE know but me?

(214)

No, but only Lydia and occasionally Scott can put that look on your face.

(989)

Fuck you.

(214)

No thanks, but I think Scott might like to.

(989)

That’s a joke. We fucking hate each other.

(214)

There’s a thin line between hate and love.

(989)

If that was true, Derek and Stiles would be going at it like rabbits.

(214)

… All in due time, all in due time.

(989)

You’re fucking with me.

(214)

Not really. :)

(989)

I swear to god you people are so weird.

(214)

You do realize you count as ‘people’ in this situation, right?

(989)

Lies.

(214)

Haha.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Stiles, 1:02 pm_**

I think Jackson has to go to the bathroom.

(203)

?

(333)

He’s too manly to say anything.

(203)

I got this.

(333)

:) Thank god. He’s so pissy when he has to piss.

 

(203) **_Stiles // MASS TEXT [Jackson, Lydia, Derek, Danny, Scott, Allison], 1:04 pm_**

Guys we’re stopping.

(917) **_MASS REPLY_**

Why?

(203) **_MASS REPLY_**

I need a refreshment. And to pee.

 

(203) **_Stiles // MASS TEXT [Lydia, Derek, Danny, Scott, Allison], 1:09 pm_**

Jackson has to go to the bathroom, won’t say anything, and is therefore being pissy. Lyds doesn’t like it. Don’t say anything or I won’t make pesto pasta tonight.

(541) **_Scott //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

LOL Jackson. And have I ever told you that I love you, Stiles? Why aren’t you my wife yet?

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

I don’t know, darling. I’ve been waiting all these years and you've done nothing. I’m starting to get worried that you only keep me around for my cooking. :P

(541) **_Scott //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You know that’s not true my love. You’re my one and only forever, and your awesome cooking skills only make me love you more.

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

Ooh, Mr. McCall, ooh. Continue talking like that and we might have a problem. :*

(333) **_Lydia //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You guys stop making me and Danny crack up, Jackson’s getting suspicious!

(703) **_Allison //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

Scott, you get an awesome blowjob tonight. J

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You go, Scott!

(541) **_Scott //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You’re the best wingman ever.

(917) **_Derek //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

If you all don’t stop texting right now, I will smash your phones into bits. And Allison, way too much information. Stiles, don’t text while driving, you, Scott, and Allison are in the same car, just talk it out.

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

Psh. You just wish I was in your car with you, Derek. :P

(333) **_Lydia //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

There’s more UST in this mass text than in most badly written soap operas.

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You wish. We’re here! I’m going to go get food.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Allison, 1:14 pm_**

Switch cars with me. I need to talk with your boyfriend and Stiles face to face.

(703)

Why? But okay. I can deal with Jackson and Danny for a little while.

(333)

It’s a surprise, sweetie. Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.

(703)

Okay! :)

 

(989) **_Jackson // Lydia, 1:20 pm_**

Why the hell are you in their car?

(333)

Don’t pout, Jackie, I’m just making some plans for Allison’s b-day!

(989)

Don’t call me Jackie, bitch.

(333)

Don’t call me bitch, Jackie.

 

(214) **_Danny // Lydia, 1:21 pm_**

Jackson looks extra pissed. Why are you in the other car?

(333)

I need to make plans for Allison’s surprise birthday party. She’s turning nineteen next week!

(214)

That’s right!  Good thing you’re on top of this, Lyds. What did you say to Jackson? He looks constipated and it’s freaking Allison out.

(333)

I called him Jackie. ;) You should try it sometime.

(214)

Haha you bitch. :)

(333)

Love you too, Danny-boy.

 

(203) **_Stiles // Derek, 1:30 pm_**

We’re celebrating Allison’s birthday next Saturday with a nice dinner out and then an awesome stoner party at the apartment. That good with you?

(917)

No texting while you’re driving. And yes, sounds fine. I’ll pay.

(203)

I’m not driving, Scott took over. And you’re texting and driving, hypocrite! Also, you don’t have to pay for everything; it might be really expensive, if the restaurant Lydia’s picked out comes through.

(917)

I don’t have the attention span of a 2 year old after seven brownies and a coke. And I’ll pay.

(203)

Whatever you say, Big Bad. You’re really just a huge softie at heart, aren’t you? :P

(917)

Shut up and go to sleep, Stiles. I can see you yawning from here.

(203)

I knew you cared. ;)

 

(333) **_Lydia // Scott, 2:03 pm_**

That was the exit dumbass.

(541)

Fuck. We’ll have to turn around.

(333)

Is Stiles sleeping?

(541)

Yeah.

(333)

Wake him up and let him drive.

(541)

Yes, your majesty.

(333)

:*

 

(541) **_Scott // Derek 2:22 pm_**

Which street is the building on?

(917)

Mona Drive. Why aren’t you directly behind me?

(541)

When I was driving I missed the exit ‘cause Stiles was sleeping.

(917)

You idiot. Is Jackson behind you?

(541)

Yeah, we all had to turn around. Stiles is driving now.

(917)

Good. The apartment building is number 65. I’ll be waiting.

 

(703) **_Allison // Lydia, 2:30 pm_**

That’s one sexy apartment building.

(333)

I know, right? Derek has good taste.

(703)

Plus it’s super close to the college. We could walk if we wanted.

(333)

Please girl, you and I are driving in Jackson’s Porsche everyday ‘cause we all have basically the same schedule, except for Wednesdays when we have to drive in Stiles’ jeep.

(703)

Sounds great. There’s a cute little coffee shop on the corner here, too. We could totally get breakfast there.

(333)

I like the way you think, my darling. Are you really giving Scott and amazing blowjob tonight or was that a total tease?

(703)

No, I really am. ;) He deserves it. He’s been really sweet lately.

(333)

That’s so cute! You guys are so cute together.

(703)

Thanks. You and Jackson are too, y’know. And he still loves you.

(333)

Likes me. He never loved me.

(703)

That’s where I think you’re wrong.

(333)

We’ll see.

 

(203) **_Stiles // Sheriff Stilinski, 2:45 pm_**

We just got to the apartment; I’ll call you in a bit!

 

(541) **_Scott // Melissa McCall, 2:46 pm_**

We’re here. I’ll call you soon.

 

(917) **_Derek // Stiles, 3:31 pm_**

Where did you and Scott go?

(203)

Worried about me? :)

(917)

Hardly. But your father will kill me if I lose you on the first day.

(203)

LOL that’s true, I guess. Scott and I are stuck in the elevator.

(917)

…and you haven’t called anyone because?

(203)

Oh, we have. Management is trying to get it working again.

(917)

I’m coming to get you.

(203)

No need, I’m pretty sure Management has it handled.

(917)

You’ve been in there for an hour. I’m coming to get you.

(203)

What are you gonna do? Pry the doors open?

(917)

Yes.

(203)

Wait, seriously? Derek, no! They’ll hate you! We’ll get kicked out of our awesome apartment and have to live on the streets! Or worse… at the college, not together!

(203)

Derek?

(203)

DEREK!

 

(703) **_Allison // Scott, 3:34 pm_**

Where are you?

(541)

We got stuck in an elevator. D:

(703)

Only you and Stiles. Oh, well come back soon, my love.

(541)

:) No worries, Derek’s on the way, apparently, prepared to pry the doors open with his hands. I have no doubts he’ll do it, too, ‘cause Stiles is on the elevator.

(703)

Yes, Stiles can be quite useful when it comes to Derek. LOL remember that time we came back from training at Lydia’s beach house and he’d cooked us this huge, wonderful dinner, but Derek was mad at you and Jackson so he wasn’t gonna let you eat, but then Stiles talked him out of it?

(541)

In that moment, I loved Stiles so much I would have kissed him. Had you not been in the room.

(703)

I knew there was a reason I loved you. ;)

(541)

I look forward to that BJ, by the way.

(703)

;)

 

(214) **_Danny // Stiles, 3:45 pm_**

So I heard you and Scott were stuck in an elevator…

(203)

Yes…

(214)

…and then Derek came and went all Hulk on the doors and rescued you.

(203)

You make it sound like I was a damsel in distress. Scott was in there too, he counts.

(214)

Well yes, but Derek didn’t text Scott to ask if he was okay. He texted you.

(203)

And asked about Scott, too. He only texted me because I texted him last and it was easier for him.

(214)

Please. He was so worried about you. I could tell by the way he continuously got more irritable. He practically ripped Jackson’s head off when he suggested they make dinner.

(203)

Well, I did promise pesto pasta. And besides, he has to worry about me, I’m only human.

(214)

So is Allison and he rarely worries about her.

(203)

Yeah, because Allison can take care of herself. Face it… I’m the pathetic human of the group. D:

(214)

You don’t really believe that, do you? We would starve and rot in our own dirt without you.

(203)

Nah, I don’t really believe that. ;D. Trust me, after seeing Allison attempting to cook, Lydia attempting to clean, and Jackson attempting to supervise, I know you guys need me desperately.

(214)

:D I remember that. Derek, Scott, and I came back to the house to find Jackson duct-taped in the corner and Allison’s hair on fire.

(203)

Good times, man.

(214)

Oh, when you come back, Lydia demands sustenance.

(203)

I’ll get cooking right away. :)

 

(333) **_Lydia // Allison, 6:23 pm_**

I can’t wait for tomorrow.

(703)

Me neither. I hope we meet a lot of new people.

(333)

Me too. I refuse to be a freshman loser at all in my college career.

(703)

I doubt you will be, you’re taking all those classes for super-smart people!

(333)

It’s going to be awesome. They’ll underestimate me because of my boobs and high fashion and then I’ll crush them all.

(703)

That’s my girl. I’m really looking forward to my Philosophy class tomorrow. I heard the teacher is really good.

(333)

Hmph. Philosophy.

(703)

Hmph. Quantum Physics and Biotechnology.

(333)

:D So you’re gonna seduce Scott tonight?

(703)

You know it. I can’t wait to actually have sex.

(333)

You haven’t yet? That’s surprising; you’ve been dating since sophomore year.

(703)

We decided to wait. You know, until we’re both legal and can buy condoms without my dad finding out.

(333)

Aka now! Are you gonna do it tonight?

(703)

I don’t think so. We both want it to be special. Maybe on my 19th birthday.

(333)

Sounds like a plan. That  I can totally get under.

(703)

Thanks, Lyds.

(333)

No problem, my darling. ;)

 

**_[Phone call: Stiles // Sheriff Stilinski, 8:38 pm]_ **

Sheriff: Hello?

Stiles: Hey, dad.

Sheriff: Stiles! How are you?

Stiles: Safe and sound, so there’s no need to worry. Did you get my text?

Sheriff: Yes, and it’s the only thing that stopped me from calling about a million times.

Stiles: Sorry about that, I promised them dinner and then we were working out schedules and stuff. Oh, yeah, and Scott and I got stuck in an elevator.

Sheriff: You got stuck in an elevator? Somehow I’m not surprised. But that’s alright. How’s the apartment?

Stiles: Oh, it’s really nice here! The building seems pretty safe, there’s a parking lot with space for all three cars, and the campus is only a block away!

Sheriff: Good, that’s good. I knew Derek would pick an acceptable place.

Stiles: Yeah, it’s totally great. How are you?

Sheriff: Alright. It’s quiet in the house though, which is odd. These past few years everything has been so loud.

Stiles: Understandable, what with the pack over there almost every day. But you’re going to be alright alone, right?

Sheriff: I managed to read four chapters of a book I started last year. I think I’ll be just fine.

Stiles: Well, if you get lonely just call Ms. McCall. Scott said she’s probably pretty lonely, too.

Sheriff: Will do, Stiles.

Stiles: I should go. It’s kind of an early day tomorrow.

Sheriff: Of course. Call me after classes?

Stiles: Totally, dad. Goodnight.

Sheriff: Goodnight. Don’t stay up too late or get drunk or have sex!

Stiles: Don’t worry. No fun for me as of yet, but _next_ week…

Sheriff: Don’t tell me.

Stiles: Bye.

Sheriff: Bye.

 

**_[Phone call: Scott // Melissa McCall, 8:46]_ **

Scott: Mom!

Melissa: Scott! You finally called!

Scott: Sorry, when we arrived, Stiles and I got stuck in an elevator and then he made this wonderful dinner, and then we were going over schedules.

Melissa: Is the apartment nice?

Scott: Really nice. Allison and I get to share a room.

Melissa: Wow. That’s a big step. Are you guys ready for it?

Scott: Mom! It’s not like we’re having sex!

Melissa: Well, technically, you’re legal. So… just don’t tell me about it and I won’t know.

Scott: Right. Haha. Anyways, yeah. Besides us, Jackson and Danny and Derek and Stiles are rooming together. Lydia claimed the single-room for herself before we could blink. Then it was process of elimination.

Melissa: Is Stiles upset about rooming with Derek?

Scott: Not even a bit. He got this evil look upon his face and Derek looked like he might blow a vein in his temple, but I have a feeling they’re going to get along just fine.

Melissa: It must be all that UST.

Scott: Oh my god, never say that again.

Melissa: Whatever you want sweetie. Well, I’m glad you’re alright, but I imagine you and Allison have some plans. So, goodnight.

Scott: Goodnight mom. And Allison and I are completely plan-less. Really.

Melissa: What _ever_ you say, my dear.

Scott: _Bye,_ mom.

Melissa: Bye, Scott.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Stiles, 10:45 pm_**

I’m bored and I can hear Scott’s gross moans from the other room. Come over here.

(203)

You come over here! I don’t want to listen to that!

(333)

Will Derek be upset?

(203)

He’s in the shower. At worst, he’ll come out shirtless and we’ll get to see his abs.

(333)

I’m coming over.

(203)

:D

 

(989) **_Jackson // Scott, 12:03 pm_**

You moan like a dying walrus.

(541)

Shut the fuck up. You’re just jealous ‘cause no one gave _you_ a blowjob tonight.

 

(333) **_Lydia // Allison, 12:06 pm_**

Nice work. It sounded like he really got off.

(703)

Trust me, so did I. ;)

(333)

You go, girl!

 

(203) **_Stiles // Scott, 12:11 pm_**

So, was it good?

(541)

It was so good.

(203)

That’s my man!

 

(241) **_Danny // Allison, 12:12 pm_**

Sounds like you two had fun ;)

(703)

You have no idea!

(241)

I’m proud of you. And Jackson’s so fucking jealous. It’s hilarious. I think he has a boner.

(703)

You should take care of that for him.

(241)

Who are you, Lydia? LOL

(703)

LOL

 

(917) **_Derek // MASS TEXT [Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny]_**

All of you shut the fuck up and go to sleep right now or I will end you.

(333) **_Lydia //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

Yes, dad. ;P

(203) **_Stiles //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

You do realize I’m in the same room as you, right?

(917) **_Derek //_** ** _MASS REPLY_**

I’m trying to ignore that fact. Now stop texting or else.

END. 


End file.
